<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught on a Ledge by Tassos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595824">Caught on a Ledge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/pseuds/Tassos'>Tassos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GreedFall (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captivity, M/M, Magic, Restraints, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Spoilers for Whole Game, Violence, unwanted arousal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/pseuds/Tassos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Contantin's capture by Vinbarr takes a dark turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Constantin d'Orsay/Vinbarr (GreedFall)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught on a Ledge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/gifts">chicago_ruth</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Additional content notes: mention of cousin-cest, a tiny bit of monster-fucking.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shut up!" The word was accompanied by a blow across Constantin's face that sent him to his knees. Sharp rock cut into his skin while his vision went black with pain.</p>
<p>"I'll not bow to you!" he spat, blood landing on the ground before him as he glared at his captor. </p>
<p>This Vinbarr, the so-called native king, as he'd introduced himself, was tall and solidly built with the twists of branches coming out of his head that marked so many of the people of Teer Fradee. He snarled at Constantin, his demeanor not at all improved in the days since Constantin's capture. He would have been handsome were he not consumed by his hatred.</p>
<p>To be fair, Constantin hated him right back. So much had gone wrong since Catasach had done the ritual that he thought might cure Constantin—which had worked. He could already feel strength slowly returning to him. Unfortunately it hadn't been enough to fight back against Vinbarr's immense power. Vines bound his hands behind him, his clothing was soiled and torn from their journey through the wilderness. They had barely stopped to rest until now, on this ledge in the heart of the mountain that the native had dragged him too.</p>
<p>Vinbarr grabbed his hair and wrenched his head back. Constantin flinched but couldn't get away, his struggles only pulling painfully on his scalp. Bending until he was right in Constantin's face, Vinbarr gave his head a shake.</p>
<p>"You are an abomination! You are a murderer! You killed Catasach and stain the land, and I will see it cleansed of you. And I will make it as painful a breaking as possible until you beg for death."</p>
<p>Constantin tried to hide the fear he felt. He wasn't a particularly brave man—that he usually left to Alexandre—and the cold fury in Vinbarr's eyes promised that what he had in store for him would be as painful as he promised. </p>
<p>"You can torture me, but I won't break," he said, but his voice betrayed him. Vinbarr laughed, cruelly. He let go and shoved Constantin to the ground, shackles of rock holding him face down with a wave of Vinbarr's hand. "Please," Constantin was not above begging. "I'm dying! I can offer you riches! Whatever you want!"</p>
<p>"You will break," Vinbarr promised. "Catasach was my friend and he is dead because of you. He was too kind for his own good. The honeyed words you used to convince him to bind you to the land will not work on me. I will take great pleasure in undoing what was wrought."</p>
<p>He stepped back and began intoning in his native language. Constantin couldn't see much of what he was doing or understand his words. The rocks encircled his torso, holding him flat to the ground with his arms trapped uncomfortably between his back and the stones. His legs remained free for the moment, giving him scant leverage, but his rock prison didn't give him much space to wriggle himself out.</p>
<p>Vinbarr crossed his line of sight as he marked out a circle for some sort of ritual. Perhaps that was all it would be, Constantine thought as the minutes ticked on. Vinbarr stopped perhaps a dozen paces from his head holding up a bowl to the mist-shrouded tree off the edge of the cliff. He bowed and then drank.</p>
<p>When he turned, any hope that Constantin had of being forgotten disappeared as Vinbarr's gaze bore into him. He knelt and placed a hand on the ground, speaking again in his own language. Constantin didn't know what he was saying, but then a moment later, he felt something in his gut twist, like someone had put their hand inside of him and twisted. </p>
<p>"Ah!" he cried out, more from surprise than pain. It didn't hurt, not in the way the cut of a knife hurt. Rather it felt more like a presence touching his insides, spreading through his limbs, an echo of the strength he'd felt buoy him since Catasach's ritual. The smirk Vinbarr leveled at him made his guts cringe from the look alone, a mass of dread that sent shivers down his spine.</p>
<p>Was this what he meant by breaking him? His foul magic reaching inside Constantin to . . . to . . . to do what he didn't know and that was worse. </p>
<p>Vinbarr stalked toward him. "Now I will cleanse you from the land." He raised his hand and the rock beneath Constantin's head, chest, and belly rose up, leaving his thighs to drape down so he was knelt over the newly formed stone block. </p>
<p>Fear made Constantin's stomach twist again at how exposed he was in his new position. Vinbarr approached, circling out of sight behind him.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" he asked, and a moment later, the vines binding his arms slithered up his back like snakes. Constantin jerked as much as he could, his skin crawling at the sensation, but there was no way for him to get away. He was held tight, and the vines continued until they wrapped around his head and mouth to gag him. He tried kicking out, but new rock shackles rose up to trap his ankles, pulling them apart until his knees were uncomfortably spread. </p>
<p>Constantin thrashed anew, panic taking him. He couldn't— Surely Vinbarr wouldn't—</p>
<p>But when Vinbarr's hands landed on his backside, squeezing the globe of his ass, Constantin's worst fears were confirmed. He jerked, but there was no escaping the rocks and vines, no where to go when he felt and heard the knife cut his trousers from the small of his back to his groin. Nothing to do but endure the touch of Vinbarr's rough fingers against his skin as he tore a larger hole int he cloth to expose his most intimate areas to the cool air. </p>
<p>Constantin screamed and shouted, muffled by the vine gag that bit into the corners of his mouth. Vinbarr's hands stayed on him, pulling his cheeks apart, and when Constantin tried and failed to shrink from his touch, he laughed. </p>
<p>"Not so powerful now, are you renaigse?" </p>
<p>With what seemed like pure force of will, Constantin kicked out his whole body—and to his shock the rock around him gave. Just a little, just a tiny movement that loosened around his torso, but enough to give him hope that Catasach's ritual had given him more than just strength.</p>
<p>"There it is!" Vinbarr said, confusing Constantin for a moment before suddenly he felt that foreign touch to his insides once more, magic and power running counter to his very blood. Then, before he could rightly processes the feeling, before he could summon whatever new power in him that had loosened his rock shackles, a finger pressed at his entrance. Slick with some unknown substance, the tip slipped just past the rim where only Alexandre had ever touched, and Constantin's whole body went rigid at the intrusion.</p>
<p>Vinbarr reverted back to his native tongue, but the finger didn't leave. Instead it pressed further inward against Constantin's tight clench, and Constantin's whole being narrowed to that invasion.</p>
<p>It hurt. He gasped when the knuckle stretched his rim and again when it pulled out and thrust in again.  </p>
<p>The worst part, wasn't the pain, however. The worst part was his traitorous body deciding that Vinbarr's touch was the same as his cousin's. As much as he fought the feeling, desire stirred in Constantin's cock, still trapped in his trousers against the block he was bent over. Desire and something else—that terrible magic tugging him in two directions. Constantin focused on that feeling instead, trying to bring to bear the power he'd summoned and ignore the finger that was pressing against his inner walls and sending little sparks of pleasure to skitter across his skin.</p>
<p>He was concentrating so hard on ignoring Vinbarr that he wasn't prepared when the finger withdrew and the large slick head of Vinbarr's cock pressed against his opening. He was still too tight! Constantin thought with panic. But that didn't stop the thrust that brought tears to his eyes and punched the breath from him.</p>
<p>If the finger had hurt, the large cock spearing him open was like fire. Constantin's ass burned and stretched, tearing itself open around Vinbarr's huge cock. He was going to break, he was going to be torn in two! Vinbarr couldn't fit it in entirely on his first thrust so he pulled back and then there was no reprieve as he slammed in again, ripping through the last shreds of Constantin's resistance and filling him to the hilt.</p>
<p>Constantin shouted and jerked, his whole body trying to get away, but this time he could summon no surge of power to help. Tears streamed down his face as Vinbarr fucked him, hard and brutal. Constantin's insides shriveled away, the obscene slap of Vinbarr's balls accompanied every grunt. The sharp edge of the rock cut into his hips with every thrust, a different type of pain in counterpoint to the pain up his backside. Desire had been driven from his body—until one particularly hard thrust had Vinbarr's cock slamming deep against Constantin's pleasure spot.</p>
<p>Suddenly, it was as if he was transformed. The pain was still there—the pain and the helpless humiliation of being held down and taken like an animal—but so too was that traitorous flood of pleasure lighting up Constantin's nerves. His cock was hard and throbbed with it. His hips snapped back of their own accord as Vinbarr's thrusts grew wilder, harsher, pounding into Constantin until he was sobbing for release.</p>
<p>"Please, please," he begged through his gag. The magical grip on his insides spread with his pleasure, a different kind of pressure that built just as surely as his desire to the crest of a wave he couldn't quite tumble over. </p>
<p>Vinbarr was speaking again, shouting on every thrust words that Constantin couldn't understand and didn't care to. The pressure and pleasure and pain were mixed together until he couldn't see straight, and then suddenly, it was like a blood vessel bursting and he was coming hard, his release filling his pants while wave after wave of pleasure cascaded over him, accompanied by the hot tears of his shame.</p>
<p>A few seconds later that pleasure turned darker, as Vinbarr fucked into him hard on one drawn out shout, spurting warmth against his inner walls, and his cock growing somehow larger and rougher, stretching Constantin's ass and filling him thickly till he felt sure he would break. His sobs of pleasure turned anguished—he needed it to stop, he was sure to die if it went on much longer. But it didn't stop. Constantin felt outside his body, his mind fleeing reality, while the magic pressure inside of him swelled as well until at last it too burst, and sent Constantin crashing dreadfully back to Earth.</p>
<p>When he came to, sounds of fighting entered his periphery. Vinbarr no longer covered him, and his ass was empty, wetness dribbling down the back of his thighs. Constantin felt empty too, worn out and exhausted, sore and throbbing where he'd been fucked, his clothes damp against his soft cock. When he turned his head, he was sure he was hallucinating but too exhausted to care, because Alexandre was fighting a winged beast. He drifted, and watched the battle, new tears prickling his eyes because Alexandre had come for him. </p>
<p>Alexandre had come for him, and somehow he defeated the the beast that turned into Vinbarr as it lay dying. </p>
<p>Constantin stared. He stared as his rock and vine shackles melted away, and then as his dear cousin was at his side, gathering him up in his arms. </p>
<p>"Constantin, oh my Constantin," he said, pulling Constantin into his lap.</p>
<p>The weight of his trials hit Constantin all at once. All the fear and terror he'd endured, the pain and magic, and the bitter shame of his own enjoyment. He turned to hide his face against Alexandre's chest, let his cousin hold him, and wept.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>